Kat (Red) Matthews
by RileyknowsThings
Summary: I had a better description but couldn't fit it. So, this is basically a Sodapop Curtis lovestory. I know, this summary sucks but yeah. . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You two need some serious help climbing," Kat said to Ponyboy and Johnny below still trying to climb the fence. Four of them were sneaking into a movie.

"Well it would help if you two could slow down," Ponyboy mumbled.

Dally laughed. He and Kat had already made it to the other side of the fence.

"Two-Bit said he'd be here. . ." Kat said, looking around. "And Soda, too. I've a feeling he's taken my sunglasses again. The little -"

"Kat!" Soda shouted from a distance away. He jogged up and handed her the red sunglasses. "There' ya go, Red."

"I knew you had 'em."

He smiled mischievously.

Sometime later, that had spread out a bit. Kat had managed to get into an argument with a Soc - again - though this Soc was different. This Soc was Jack Rivers. Jack Rivers was the idiot of all idiots. At least in Kat's eyes. He seriously hurt her long ago and since then she always held a grudge

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You wouldn't know the definition of gentleman if I threw a dictionary at your face."

"That doesn't even make sense," he said.

"Actually it does. You're just too dumb to understand it. And I really just want to throw something at your face. Just gotta find somethin'."

"Fuck you," he said with a glare.

"You already tried to do that, remember? And you ran home crying to your mother with a broken face?"

"At least I don't whore around with a bunch of guys."

"First of all, they're my friends and one of them's my brother so that'd be disgusting and -"

"You okay?" Soda asked deciding to appear when he noticed Kat was getting her 'kill look'. That's what they call the look she gets before she rearranges someone's face.

"No. Because I unfortunately am having to listen to the shit that comes out of this nincompoop's ass. Oh, wait. That's your face. My mistake."

"You're lucky you're hot," Jack said.

"Oh, hell no," Soda glared. But he didn't have time to react because Kat had already landed her fist on Jack's face. He wheeled back and fell to the ground. His fellow Soc's tried to help him up.

"Have fun with another broken nose, asshole," she spat, and kicked him. . . you know where.

He let out a cry of pain and Kat whipped around to start back to the seats.

Dally was sitting in one of the seats with his feet propped up on the one in front of him. "Nice punch," he said and reached out a hand.

Kat high-fived him and produced a wallet. "I also snuck somethin' out of his jacket pocket."

Dally laughed. "I have taught you well."

"He'll get it back. Probably covered in something. Glue's a good idea. No wait - I've a better idea."

The next day Kat caught Jack outside the Dingo. "Here ya go," she said, handing him a jacket with a wallet in the pocket. "Would've given it back ages ago but I just couldn't figure out what to cover it in.

"Is this. . . hair grease?" he asked making a face when he touched his jacket.

"And gasoline. Who's the greaser now?"

Soda was inside the Dingo watching outside the window. He couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me?" the girl in front of the counter said. She was quite upset that he was staring at Kat. She, like many other girls, wanted his attention. She's damn lucky to be able to hang out with him.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="227150b4700ac27bb297680353da4e6e""Hey, Red!" Ponyboy said when she entered his house. All the greasers just crash at the Curtis' house all the time. There doesn't need to be a reason./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e2652bced5ca1c04d686ba0a4ccd220e""I heard you were having trouble getting your school stuff," she said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="34bf0509ec7b5ea6dfb6b4efdad6d7d1""Yeah, not enough money."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2658c0b2b8ec738b3a65b0cb2f89275a"She handed him forty bucks./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0e84f38fb8b34ed279164b5ab51ac060""Where the hell did you get that?" Soda asked, emerging from the bathroom./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="546dfff6051d8188dc203efcefede757""Where d'ya think?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b09c9be3c6b2e3c8c7dbca10ece59ffa""You stole it didn't you," he sighed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="583d916be7e9f097642a23350689da67""I actually earned it this time," she grinned./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cd483b2c05fe41f3b81266477381824e""Well, I'm very proud." Darry said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="647fd858843fcf3532465da7b1e090bc""Yep, Soc was being an ass so I kind of knocked him out," she laughed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9152a2522fd9f38cf165ab0dddedb869"Two-Bit and Dally laughed while the others shook their heads./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cf65ad8c76a7a99c6323508179ec92a6""Has anyone seen my shirt?" Soda asked./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0dd760d897dceba0072d1ed51cef761c""Over there on the couch," Kat pointed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9aad78a65fa2c745daccaeb52a7c4c46"He nodded, "Thanks, Red."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="19a808f85db6f5fa47e0861091e2c97b""No problem."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c896d1a30ed3213bdfab9c949139e421"By now you may or may not have wondered why all the greasers are calling her 'Red'. Well, it's because though they don't like admitting it - she could beat all them into the ground if she needed to. Except for Dally or Darry. Not because she was particularly strong - she's really quick on her feet and knows exactly where to punch, she is more into the strategy part of fighting while the rest of them were more just swing your fists anywhere you can. So 'Red' had become her nickname because if you get on her bad side that's all you're going to be seeing./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a585ae3ee38aa3b398f91b2f5cc1fe9c""Well, I'm hungry. I've got enough money for a large pizza, anyone want some?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="213692a4557ff6eda194d3034ce0ba54"They all chorused different versions of 'yes' and Dally and Johnny wanted to go with./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e2d21964d8935ccb23d853978c8f047e""No, no, no," Kat said. "You only need to threaten them with a switchblade, you don't need to really use it in most situations. Sometimes, however, it's best that you give 'em a good swipe."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f39bf8a0a765f93b8a3ecf5ca561c1b7"Johnny nodded./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="08c73d0f7f3d6a5bf763e09dce6deef4""Or you could just walk with Red everywhere ya go," Dally joked. "If any guys approach you they'll only be askin' Red out on a date, the sorry bunch a losers."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b46f7207f92e8311434e035953669f2"Red punched him in the arm and said, "Shut up."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b46f7207f92e8311434e035953669f2"He just laughed anyway./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="449b064c5f41f1787a7675adddee1bae""Hey, there's another new movie on tonight. We should all go," Ponyboy suggested./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a8a34b28282ee8b9347191da49be88d3""Normally I'd say no, because it'll probably be another of those beach movies - but I do like the sneaking in part. Fun."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2a11af9bf8239ac283aee5293a508c4"That night she decided to slip out and go for a walk. The was quiet and she kicked a rock along her way./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b1a7508f8c45bea890d92764ba28fff8""Hey, greaser!" some Soc shouted passing by in a car full of other Soc's./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7bcb2f97604d48bf4d9f1e6364fc3764"Kat recognized the license plate and the car. Jack's. "You should be doing better things with that pretty body of yours."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ff4b238f4240009a58d4dfd98c779ba1"She raised an eyebrow. Gross. "Fuck off," she said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0de706f290081560aa1c57a20048736c""I'd be careful what you say to me," Jack said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee0de8148aa1e3b274b30b39cbb1b863""Oh really?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fafb089003f8de14f422e7b31f900817""I've got all my buddies now and they're very keen on teaching you a lesson."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d22f6421751775e6af2a6fb0054723b8"Before she knew it, they were piling out of the car. 10 of them. Against one./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fcc7aa7a2c4d00fe4e75b84d40cfbcfa""Shit," she mumbled. She reached for her switchblade and pointed it at them. "Back off."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="73a426785173ca281802e1f58f7ab9a2"Jack laughed and took the blade from her hand. "For sis," he read. "Aw, did your brother get you this?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="106a36970e4803bb3a1ed201cdf70f40"Kat was filled with a feeling she didn't usually experience often: fear./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7a75be5a036f2da46bae77556e5d9ae7"Her eyes widened as they advanced. She was grabbed by the arm roughly. She managed to get some pretty good punches and kicks in until she was shoved down and pinned by three of Jack's buddies. "Apologize for the punch and jacket and wallet and I'll leave you alone."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="72860bbb56908779c8434ccf114d739d"He picked up her switchblade and held it to her neck. She spat at him. "Then you say sorry for trying to force me into something I didn't want to do, asshole."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fac781564030635bd435702264f3c54a"He swiped a punch at her and she bit her lip and tried not to scream. She would not show weakness to them./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d4ca6808aba2427bd5f3af455a00e5b"He kneed her in the gut once, and his hand began trailing up her leg. This time she screamed because she couldn't help it and kicked frantically. He laughed and began sliding his ore than up her shirt. He put the blade back to her neck. "Two-Bit!" she screamed. If was the first name that came out of her mouth. "Soda! Steve! Dally! Hel - !"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="00241bd6a29e63eab8f97851a37a5d27"Jack covered her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek as he landed more punches. She screamed once more and she heard the sound of a bottle breaking against someone's head. One of Jack's buddies was knocked out cold. Soda was standing there with a now broken bottle covered in blood in his hand breathing heavily with eyes full of pure anger. "Get off of her right now!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d1a5c426a7f775fe4c76b2216c7838ea"Jack laughed and she could see Dally running towards them followed by Darry barely through her blurry vision./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d1a5c426a7f775fe4c76b2216c7838ea"She was then being dragged away. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and she'd never felt more helpless. "Kat!" she could hear a distressed shout call./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="494e7d4392bcd22d56b81e9fad7fec14"She tried to kick away with the last of her energy./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eec3edd3c87a87813589791c91f75891"Soda picked up Kat's switchblade that Jack had discarded on the ground and slashed it at Jack./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ade859422174c0fd85e9eea83804147a""Back the fuck off! I will fucking kill you! Let her go!" he screamed. Jack then cried out in pain when Soda had sliced a deep cut in his arm./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6b938f1d2e1a459413b4164f87c2fc28"She was let go and fell to the ground, her head hitting the pavement./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5ba9db186216ceeb3adb406de50b3c03""Kat!" he said, holding her face to see she was still conscious. "Red, it's alright, come on."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e7fb5fce5078b81819d09a6048ee789"She's never seen him so upset - nor that angry when he was fighting the Socs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c38d043400bcb2ddee4d22d08139a3b"She was carried all the way home though she didn't remember most of it because she kept blacking out and coming back. She was set on her bed and she fell out of consciousness./div 


	3. Chapter 3

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="64dfb916b56ac5e4288e2bef706b6d1c"Light flooded trough the windows and Kat awoke, but hadn't opened her eyes. She felt someone next to her and they snapped open. She looked behind her to find that Soda was laying beside her and had her wrapped in his arms./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f7de31736d7b3d734f56e8b503d2367c""Soda?" she asked./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4ccb0713b3e94bb40af0be356d2b12d4"He awoke and his eyes fluttered open. "Oh, you're awake!" he exclaimed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f9acb0e7a1794d19822e2c1f7232b66c""Yeah. . . um. . ."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="acad146cf97fa2fb2d5f8be55fe8c374"He looked at her funnily before going, "Oh, right. I had the last shift watching you and kinda fell asleep. How did I get - what -?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1bc419658dc1f6457949d29e6dc2ff0e"He was obviously confused as to how he ended up with his arms around her and pulled into him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="406f4cf2aeba52b8d72bc0b4ae9f9070""Soda do you still cuddle with that bear?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e659905bc56c6490cffa7778b23dba5e"He flushed pink. "Yes."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5ab46c34a98125d72ebf6d0bb575f7a""That'd be why."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="54e9d5c44809c9bbee4cfffffc137375"He rolled over out of the bed and stood up. Soda was still in the clothes he had on yesterday and he still had some cuts on his hand from smashing the bottle over the Socs head. Kat tried to get up but she was met by a surge of pain and winced, falling back down. "Damnit," she sighed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="23ecc4a452c0a761830dadae46467ee3""I'll tell the others you're awake."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed790e134796eb704dd092dde146a792"~~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="30ec0884740b6337c296e79e1358d2b4"Soda walked outside the room and looked around the living room. Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, Darry, and Ponyboy were all strewn across the couches and the floor. None of them got much sleep because they had to keep waking up to check on Kat and make sure she was still okay./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3ff1a484906da6405753683b3ad96c7d""Hey, wake up," he said, kicking Two-Bit lightly. "Kat's awake."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6df7cb0ac56281e784781232e3ddbd7e"Johnny leapt off the couch and fell on Dally. "Sorry, Dally," he said./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="833e5a08eccc5d504409770b105808c7"Dally just groaned and rolled over, the stood up. Two-Bit got up and rubbed his eyes. Darry, Steve, and Ponyboy woke up next. Johnny was the first one to bolt to Kat's room. "Red!" he exclaimed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1ac6141a2e48ba502da858b9c2fd92f8"Red was very important to Johnny. She'd always been there when his parents were ignoring him or beating him. She was quite sweet and consoling despite all the spunky violent demeanor she gives to people that piss her off./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e70d5a296d58aad739681ab267318ea7"Ponyboy went to the kitchen and made a bowl of soup while Two-Bit got some water. They went into the room and handed it to Kat. "You got jumped pretty bad," Two-Bit frowned./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a097fd449a8e3fc1fd29f864aa104c52""I'd say it was more an attempt on murder," Kat corrected./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e"~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0657ed353914cc2725bd9831f1324cb9"Throughout the healing of Kat the other greasers had made it into a game of who can one-up each other on taking care of Kat. Dally won./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3ae5d1c8e2790ddbef8f0c039a816b2a"He smiled triumphantly when bringing in a giant fluffy blanket - all the greasers know Kat loves fluffy stuff - and placed it next to her./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="054c82189465e7f1671797ab7544b151""Thank you, Dally," she smiled./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="195723d7bf96fa378fb1925c1a964ba1""No problem, Red."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="760d518aed302230eae3c7a65c79b20c"~~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="059860a4275300eb978a5dabc42fd6f7"The day Kat got up without any problems and finally took a shower, she was extremely relieved. So we're the other greasers. Even greasers from other gangs had come by to visit her because she's helped them all out at some point. If there was one thing universally certain between all greasers in Tulsa - it was that no one messes with Kat Matthews./div 


	4. Chapter 4

"Your face is almost all back to it's usual flawless self," Two-Bit said, poking her on the cheek as he walked over to the couch.

Kat rolled her eyes. She was leaning back against the counter and watching the television playing in the living room.

Soda smiled hearing it while playing cards with Steve.

"I really want to go see that movie but one of us will have stay back at the DX to cover."

Soda suggested, "Arm wrestle for it?"

"Oh, please. You wouldn't stand a chance," Steve teased.

Soda threw the cards off the table and put his arm up.

"It's Red's first day back, come on!" Soda said, a look of sheer determination on his face.

He was so close to pinning Steve until suddenly Steve slammed Soda's arm to the table.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted.

Steve smiled triumphantly.

Soda groaned and threw his head back in defeat.

"I'm just kiddin', you can go. I'm expectin' someone to come down and get their car fixed, anyways," Steve said, clapping Soda on the back.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you go ahead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

"You two need some serious help climbing," Kat said to Ponyboy and Johnny below still trying to climb the fence. Four of them were sneaking into a movie.

"Well it would help if you two could slow down," Ponyboy mumbled.

Dally laughed. He and Kat had already made it to the other side of the fence.

"Two-Bit said he'd be here. . ." Kat said, looking around. "And Soda, too. I've a feeling he's taken my sunglasses again. The little -"

"Kat!" Soda shouted from a distance away. He jogged up and handed her the red sunglasses. "There' ya go, Red."

"I knew you had 'em."

He smiled mischievously.

Sometime later, that had spread out a bit. Kat had managed to get into an argument with a Soc - again - though this Soc was different. This Soc was Jack Rivers. Jack Rivers was the idiot of all idiots. At least in Kat's eyes. He seriously hurt her long ago and since then she always held a grudge

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "You wouldn't know the definition of gentleman if I threw a dictionary at your face."

"That doesn't even make sense," he said.

"Actually it does. You're just too dumb to understand it. And I really just want to throw something at your face. Just gotta find somethin'."

"Fuck you," he said with a glare.

"You already tried to do that, remember? And you ran home crying to your mother with a broken face?"

"At least I don't whore around with a bunch of guys."

"First of all, they're my friends and one of them's my brother so that'd be disgusting and -"

"You okay?" Soda asked deciding to appear when he noticed Kat was getting her 'kill look'. That's what they call the look she gets before she rearranges someone's face.

"No. Because I unfortunately am having to listen to the shit that comes out of this nincompoop's ass. Oh, wait. That's your face. My mistake."

"You're lucky you're hot," Jack said.

"Oh, hell no," Soda glared. But he didn't have time to react because Kat had already landed her fist on Jack's face. He wheeled back and fell to the ground. His fellow Soc's tried to help him up.

"Have fun with another broken nose, asshole," she spat, and kicked him. . . you know where.

He let out a cry of pain and Kat whipped around to start back to the seats.

Dally was sitting in one of the seats with his feet propped up on the one in front of him. "Nice punch," he said and reached out a hand.

Kat high-fived him and produced a wallet. "I also snuck somethin' out of his jacket pocket."

Dally laughed. "I have taught you well."

"He'll get it back. Probably covered in something. Glue's a good idea. No wait - I've a better idea."

The next day Kat caught Jack outside the Dingo. "Here ya go," she said, handing him a jacket with a wallet in the pocket. "Would've given it back ages ago but I just couldn't figure out what to cover it in.

"Is this. . . hair grease?" he asked making a face when he touched his jacket.

"And gasoline. Who's the greaser now?"

Soda was inside the Dingo watching outside the window. He couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me?" the girl in front of the counter said. She was quite upset that he was staring at Kat. She, like many other girls, wanted his attention. She's damn lucky to be able to hang out with him.


End file.
